1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquarium pumps and more specifically it relates to an aquarium water circulation system for providing improved water circulation to a saltwater aquarium by simulating a natural wave motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquarium water pumps have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional water pump for saltwater aquariums comprises a plurality of pumps that are timed to create surges within the water.
One of the main disadvantages of conventional saltwater circulation pumps is that the electric motors within them often become damaged because of the extreme power surges required to create the simulated wave motion. In addition, conventional saltwater circulation devices do not provide an even motion of water as found with natural waves.
Examples of water circulation devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,657 to Idbeis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,966 to Smolski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,204 to Rahn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,263 to Goldman et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Idbeis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,657) discloses an aquarium sea current generator. Idbeis teaches the use of two compartments within an aquarium with a constant flow air pump connected to a water chamber for pumping air in and expelling water out of an opening into the aquarium and then into the upper chamber.
Smolski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,966) discloses a liquid treatment apparatus. Smolski teaches the utilization of a helical baffle within a tube for moving water into a spiral and upward motion.
Rahn (U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,204) discloses a wave maker for living aquariums. Rahn teaches the use of a shuttle valve for directing pressurized water from a pump to one of two outlets thereby creating a desired wave motion.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing improved water circulation to a saltwater aquarium by simulating a natural wave motion. Conventional water circulation devices do not adequately create the desired water flows associated with natural wave movements which are desirable for the health of living organisms within a saltwater aquarium.
In these respects, the aquarium water circulation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing improved water circulation to a saltwater aquarium by simulating a natural wave motion.